There is known an electric motor having a housing for accommodating a rotor and a stator therein, wherein a water jacket in which a cooling water is circulated is provided at a portion positioned at the outside in the radial direction of the stator in the housing (see Patent Document 1). In addition, Patent Document 2 is another prior art document related to the present invention.